Anthony Salvatore
Anthony Salvatore is a relatively unknown student as Osaka Gakuin due to His recent arrival. he's a first year student with large aspirations for his life Appearance Anthony comes off as the average new exchange student kid at school, he's relatively tall and built rather thicker but fit rather than fat. He has long black hair that reaches to about the centre f his back, the ends of which fades to a dark red the closer you get to the tips of his hairs. He sports piercinggrey eyes which add to his overall appearance and abbility to intimidate if need be. His skin is a lightly tanned olive color giving him the feel of a son of affluent and somewhat noble decent. He wears two rings on his right hand and a high end watch on his left wrist, both at all times. He wears the normal unifoer with red and black wingtip shoes during school. After school he wears blck and white wingtips, with black suit pants with verticle off black striping, a white collared shirt beneath a black vest striped like his pants and a black tie Personality Anthony has had more then one term tied to him over his years. He is cunning, some what wise beyond his years. He's also been described as intimidating an ruthless, but only in situations when he dealing with a conflict, especially in a physical manner. Even so he's not unecessarily abrasive and generally treats every one the same unless they give him a reason not to and he's a natural leader to be certain. He knows how to handle negotiations well and avoid unecessary conflict. He can be deadly efficient when defending his interests or his friends, much to some of their dismay. He tends to know what a fight will do to relations between students and even other schools should it come up. When among friends he's fairly jovial and humorousThough still somewhat easily ticked off if someone hit the right button. Anthony doesn't truely know about his powers yet, so he has nothing to be open or secretive about there and no one knows his capabilities. Powers Anthony's demonic lineage is the driving force behind all of his powers, which he hasn't truely discovered. Due to his heritage he has a relatively strong bond ith darkness and hell, causing his powers to manafest as they do. Retrospecive Strike The Retrospecive Strike is anthoy;s go to weapon for normal combat, comboed with a set of brass knuckles in his of hand to try and even out his power. The Retrospective Strike, as the name implies, takes the form of negative light, which is the exact inverse of light, in other words it is a sours that takes light away from an area rather than shining it on the area. The negative light shrouds his right arm and makes his punches do exponentially more damage. It is also compatible to be used with his Tarot magic to make himself more powerful or use more powerful attacks. It;s trigger phrase is "Momento Mori" or in english, "Remember you will die." Tarot Magic Anthony's around the main 22 Arcana, or trumps. Each card grants a different effect to Anthony or the enviornment. The Powers they bestow or effects they have are directly pulled from their suggested divinations, making each effect specific to each card. The spells are as follows *Fool: Healing, can be cast on ones self or an ally: Il Matto *Magician: Causes a localize explosion: Il Bagatto *Popess: Heighten senses, makes hearing seeing smelling things easier: La Sacerdotessa *Empress: Intellegence boost, makes thoughts more coherent, clear and focused: L'Imperatrice *Emporer: Earth attacks: L'Imperatore *Lovers: Creats tranquility, removes the will to fight from every one in the area of affect: Gli Amanti *Chariot: Pre determind dash, makes the user move very quickly in one direction of their choice- they can be stopped or tripped: Il Carro *Justice: Dispels illusions, like fake doors and walls: La Giustizia *Hermit: Light orb, or ob light that is hld in the hand- can be uses as a weapon against undead or darknedd elementals: L'Eremita *Wheel of fortune: Random effect, anything from a rubber chicken from the sky, to an enemy bursting into flames: La Ruota della Fortuna *Strength: Makes the users attacks even sronger: La Forza *Hanged man: different prspective, spawns an etheral noose which lets the user see through walls if they look through the loop:L'Appeso *Death: Powerful uppercut, capable of launching a foe a small distance into the air:La Morte *Temperance: share energy, allows the user to connect their vitality with a nallies, soubling their power but they also both recieve the damage the other takes: La Temperanza *Devil: Confinement, binds an opponant to a specific object of choice: Il Diavolo *The tower: Short range projectile, launches a small ball of negative light from the right hand: La Torre *Moon: Restrospective Chaard, shrouds the users left arm in negative light identical to that of the normal retrospective strike (Can be dispelled): La Luna *Judgement: adds a fire effect to attacks:L'Angelo Backstory Anthony was born to an affluent family in Florence, Italy to Vincent and Marzia Salvatore. He sadly never knew his Mother due to her passing during childbirth. This lead to his father falling into a deep depression and his “Business” suffering heavily. Anthony lived a pretty normal life despite having his mother around. It wasn’t till later on in his life that he would come across something that would turn from the norm. He was in his teens when he found out about the family business that his father did. The work his father did wasn’t exactly legal to say the least and Anthony had already gotten the baser idea of it. He watched as his father’s Empire took one wrong turn after the next tearing down the impressive crime empire brick by brick. By the time he grasped it in it’s entirety, Anthony was 16 and a much better businessman than has father would ever be. He’d taken notes on every right and wrong decision his father had made; the people he dealt with, and the people he avoided or even… Removed, giving him an innate knowledge of the labyrinth that was ''La Cosa Nostra. '' The Business that Vincent ran wasn’t the only secret he’d hidden from Anthony, not even the boy’s late mother Marzia knew about the darker side of her husband. The dark secret he’d hidden from them imbued him with powers beyond mortals, and definitely beyond that of his rivals in the underworld. Long before Vincent ever met his wonderful wife, he’d been part of another family of Cosa Nostra. He wasn’t important just one of the low level footmen of the syndicate, and he’d been tasked with taking care of a few witnesses of a certain professional arrangement that had occurred the past month. One of the witnesses has been the town Priest. Vincent was one of the more violent of the thugs and when the priest refused to be payed off, Vincent ended his life in the most brutal of manners. Vincent in a fit of rage, fell upon the poor misguided priest with a pen knife leaving him bloodied and dead. The town sheriff found the body in a back alley the next with a glasgow smile carved into his face (The priest has been incredibly sarcastic and disrespectful, so vincent gave him a wound fit for a “Wise Guy”) and multiple wounds to the chest. He tried to escape but was quickly caught hiding in a hay bale just outside the small town where this had happened. It was a unanimous vote to execute him on the spot, and as such he was dragged into the town center and hung for all to see. The last thing vincent saw was the faces of angry townspeople a then a searing bright light before waking up in what he was sure was hell. He spent many years in Hell, his soul slowly growing more and more corrupt as time went on. After some time spent he’d finally become a true demon and began amassing power for his escape. Not long after he had enough power to return to the mortal plane and start his life a new, to start a family, to finally have a child. It was 10 years after he made his return that he met Marzia and they quickly fell in love, marrying after only a year. Even after they married Vincent began working to build a life of luxury for himself and his family. Failing many normal positions and entrepreneurship he eventually turned to his experiences in crime. Over 10 years he built one of the most prominent organizations ever credited to La Cosa Nostra. He was the head of this crime family and was on top of the world emotionally and otherwise, and to top it all off, Marzia was pregnant with Anthony. Vincent took the nine months off from his organization to stay with Marzia and help her through the pregnancy. Everything was all aces until the day Anthony was born, there was a complication with Marzia’s pregnancy and upon giving birth, she passed. Vincent still raised Anthony as his own, but as he got older Vincent grew more distant. He was still around to raise Anthony and make sure he had what he needed, but every time he looked at the boy he was reminded of his lost love Marzia. What Vincent didn’t know was that this had happened because of the fact that his child was half demon and had a powerful ability inside him that would make itself known years later, but regardless of what he did or didn’t know he did love Anthony, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be around the boy, sadly enough. Anthony grew up spending a lot of time in the casino that his father used as a front for the majority of his underground business, this left him with an uncanny ability for counting cards, shuffling them, and card tricks. When he wasn’t at his father’s casino he was with him in the US, silently observing the way he got information did business, and generally was intimidating, giving him a good knowhow on how to squeeze people for information or what he wants and needs. At the same time His father absence otherwise seeded issue with him and his father which generally blossomed into a small anger issue and a tendency to hold grudges. He used these skills through middle school to keep order decently footed and have his friends and himself with only the best options when it came to classes and lunches. Vincent took notice of his son’s aptitude for leadership and his general intelligence, so he made the decision to sent him to Osaka Gakuin, one of the foremost advanced schools on their half of the world. Upon Graduating from middle school Anthony was enrolled at OG#42, and is set to attend as a freshman this coming yea Relationships Vincent Salvatore: Anthony has a very strained relation ship with his father and the two rarely ever talk, but when they do there is SOMEWHAT family oriented tone Trivia *While he does eat like a normal person you'll usually actually see him eating is Gelato *If ever ofered a drink, he'll always ask for cream soda first Category:Character Category:Beast's Barracks Category:Arcane Category:Supernatural Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Student